DRM is the enabling technology behind new business models based on content delivery to devices—any content, to any device, any time, anywhere, anyhow, with advertising. Its functionality is just as important as the user interface and program guide in influencing what can be done with content, and is thus a major factor in influencing the user experience. DRM technology solution must be configured to enable the business to meet the strategic priorities of the organization. For example, one priority is product usability, which should be recognized for its simplicity and consistency. CPMS should enable ease of use of content across platforms. CPMS should also facilitate wireless growth so that DRM is provided for video to mobile devices. DRM must also meet major market product deployment and enhancements within a short response time.
There are also many additional drivers for DRM. For example, a Video 2 PC product requires the use of DRM to provide typical conditional access functions as well as more robust content usage rules. Enhancements to a multi-room DVR product should enable other (non-STB) devices, such as PCs and PMDs, on the home network to view content. DRM should also support the broader and longer term deployment of IPTV class devices, i.e. with no CableCARD™, in the managed home network for a significant whole-home CPE cost reduction. Looking ahead to the converged CPE and home networking architectures, terminating conditional access at a single multi-stream CableCARD™ in the IP Services Gateway, and delivering video over IP over MoCA to tunerless, unrestricted IPTV class clients running CPMS is expected to result in significant cost savings.
Accordingly, a CPMS solution that is simple, reliable, and consistent and that can be deployed across any headend infrastructure is needed. However, divergent product specific DRM technologies should not be deployed that introduce artificial silos of content control. However, a common DRM technology for all telecommunication companies/content providers, such as cable companies and satellite television companies, is not practical for a number of divergent business reasons, including time to market, divergent market drivers, etc. One content provider may decide to expedite wireless services while others may not. Thus, a common DRM vendor may be hard pressed to meet diverging requirements in a timely fashion. Further, the DRM system technology used by future business partners cannot be predicted. The choices for DRM by consumer electronics firms are mainly business driven for competitive positioning. Thus, DRM vendors do not have a logical reason to interoperate.
DRM technology selection is going to be driven by a number of factors which are not likely to be common between different companies. There are many DRM System technologies. As a result, internal security experts may differ regarding the specific technology implementations for encryption, key management, right expression languages, processes like authentication and revocation, and tools like selectable output control and watermarking An advantage is provided if a content provider can focus on a specific direction without being impacted by other business priorities and technology preferences.
Another reason for divergence in DRM technology is the interface to the Back Office and Provisioning Systems. All providers have drastically different back office implementations. Extensive customizations in the form of adapters would have to be developed by the DRM vendor to interface to all the different back offices.
Thus, there is a need for a content protection management system that enables interoperability with other Content Protection and DRM technologies.